Absynthe
by kuklopszmalac
Summary: - Absynthe?–he interrupted, making her blush with that constant smile of his– That's quite a hearty drink for a lady. -It gets me warm and I like it's taste. Does it intimidate you?–she started being cheeky again, raising an eyebrow– But you really do not nead to buy me anything. -No, heavens it does not. And yes, I need to, because I WANT to.–he said with a grin- Tom Hiddleston
1. Prologue The meeting

**AN:_ Hello people! Thank you so much for reading!3 Enjoy!_**

- Such a lovely night wasted, isn't it miss?

- Yes, it is. When will we get there?

- Right... now. That's 15 quid, miss.

- There, thank you, good bye.

- Bye missy.

The old taxi driver waved and drove away. The rain was pouring and the woman who stepped out of the car, slowly realised she got lost. There wasn't a hotel nearby, not even a decent place to hide from the rain. So she wandered off, running, hoping she'll find something or at least someone to ask directions or can lead her somewhere.

„You'll get along in London! It will be great in London! This time of year is wonderful in London!" she said to herself mockingly in a high pitched voice, imitating the encouraging words of her friends.

- Like hell... it figures that the only time I could get here, I'd get lost, soaked with everything closed. –she still talked to herself walking along a road – AND WHY CAN'T I FIND AT LEAST ONE FREAKING PUB IN FREAKING LONDON!

- Maybe because you are shouting at air and not looking to your right, love?

She froze, almost fell over hearing the voice. It was a man who's face she couldn't see. He flicked his cigarette on the nearby ashtray.

- I...I'm sorry sir, didn't mean to bother you, I didn't realise you where there.

He let out a small, captivating laugh and headed back inside. The woman looked around, then realised, she did not have much of a chance, so she held the doorhandle and let herself in. It was dark, noisy and crouded, but at least dry. She looked around, but almost every space was taken, there was only a stool at the bar. As she was contemplating on getting something hot or alcoholic, she slipped on some water. Almost hit the floor, but a hand held her.

- Another scope of bad luck, or you weren't paying attention again?

It was the same voice, but now with a face. Oh, god, why did it had to have a face? She knew that face very well.

- Thank you, sir for saving me once again. – she smiled at him.

He gave a devilish grin, and turned back to his talk with another man. She gathered herself and decided, that coffee and some absynthe will be a better choice, than separating them. She drank the shot, then snipped some of the coffee. It was nice to feel warm after a half an hour of wandering. While looking at the random commercial on the television above the bar, she was thinking about the odds of bumping into the man who was in the movie they played on the airplane, when suddenly she felt a bump in her shoulder.

- Oi, watch it will you!

- Sorry, but what, YOU just bumped into me.

- You like bumping into people don't ya?

- What is your problem anyway?

- How'd ya dare to bump into him?

- Sorry, I fell, next time I'll tell my water no to fall on the ground where it makes people do that.

- Your pretty words don't allow you to touch him, you cunt. No one is allowed to do that!

- Too pres...pre..prescious for the wooorld – the other replied –

- You did that on purpose!

- Yes, there, move on, run away, you do that!

Two drunk women sat next to her. Not this, she thought, so headed to the toilet. Being a bad day as it was, almost missed the plane, sent all her baggages to the hotel, getting lost, not having anything, but those sad, wet clothes on her and a bag, she did not need any kind of a fight. As she got back and sat down the women started all over again.

- Oi! – at first she didn't hear it, because the music was loud – I said OI!

- Yes, wonderful choice of words...

- Don't you be all of a smartass now, you are blocking the view.

- What the hell is wrong with you?

- You are wrong, honey, nothing else.

She patted the mans back, as clearly he didn't notice the harassment.

- I am sorry sir, for disturbing again, but have I offended you? Did I do something wrong, which I haven't been accustomed to? Can I make it up to you, can I buy you a drink, to make it right, because these „_women_"are constantly harassing me about what a terrible person I am for falling.

- No, of course not dear, there is no problem. – he smiled again with that hellish quality -

- Well then, thank you, sorry, for disturbing again.

She turned back to the bar and ordered another round of absynthe and some mineral water.

- Oi!

- What now? He said it's o...

- Why did you talk to'em? Who do you think you are?

- Oh, I am terribly sorry, I did not know, you are genuinly stupid. – she answered and left that stool-

She picked up her drink and went to the darts board, to get off some steam. It wouldn't look nice if the first night in London would end up in a pubfight and those women were dancing on her nerves.

She didn't even look behind her, when after five minutes one of them dashed into her, pouring beer on her already wet clothes. Her blood got boiling, threw the remainig dart into the board, contrary to her first thought of pushing it through the other's neck and got finally out of the pub. One more push and she'd make something, that would result in her passport's permanent removal.

As she went outside the rain was still a menace. She tried to light a cigarette, but it was no use now, the wind blew the rain under the sun-blind above the door. In her anger she started pounding the wall nearby and did not hear the door open. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She thought it was one of them again.

- WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE F...

- Whoa, slow down, don't hit me, calm down dear...

- I- I'm sorry, I thought...

- Yes, I know, I am sorry I did not step in earlier, I didn't hear it at the beginning. - the door just opened and the bouncer threw out those women – I asked him to remove them. It's a scandal, I'm terribly sorry.. You must be cold, here. – he put his leather jacket on her back – let's get you warmer.

He lead her into the pub again, carefully holding here arm, not letting her to fall again. He pulled out the stool and sat in the same spot, but now turned to her.

- I hope I can make it up to you now – he smiled at her – it was quite an interesting start, so my name is Tom. Nice to meet you.

- I'm Tünde, nice to meet you too. – he grabbed her hand and kissed it –

- This is Dean, my friend and assistant.

- Hello, Tünde! Nice to meet you, but I'm terribly sorry, I have to go now, Tom. My cab is here – pointed at the light outside the pub window – Have a nice night! – he patted Tom's back and winked – Take care you two.

- We will – Tom smirked - , bye. So, how can I make it up to you? I want to buy you something. What were you drinking?

- Absynthe. But you don't have to buy me anything, really...

- Absynthe? – he interrupted, making her blush with that constant smile of his – That's quite a hearty drink for a lady.

- It gets me warm and I like it's taste. Does it intimidate you? – she started being cheeky again, raising an eyebrow – But you really do not nead to buy me anything.

- No, heavens it does not. And yes, I need to, because I WANT to. – he said with a grin -


	2. The bar

- Oh, your jacket. – she started taking it off -

- No, no, leave it on.

- It will get soaked, and it's not raining inside. – she handed it to him –

- I don't want you to be cold.

- Don't worry, I'm not cold inside and I do not want to ruin it.

- Fine, have it your way, but now you will have to accept my invitation.

- You are a hard bargain. – she laughed – Where's that drink then?

- That's the spirit – he signalled to the bartender – two shots of Absynthe, please.

The bartender gave them their drinks.

- Why did you go out when that woman poured her drink on you?

- Well you see, I have a very bad temper. Don't get me wrong, but if I would have remained, I think one of them would be pulling a dart out of her neck and the other would have a terrible headache from the bottle in her hand...

There was an intense moment, but then Tom bursted into laughter.

- That, that is gold! – he continued laughing which made her a bit offended –

- I don't think it is funny. They were being really rude, and I wasn't sure if I stepped over a boundary or something when I fell on you and if I would have done the things I wanted to do to them, my passport would be teared to pieces and I probably couldn't come back here.

- Wait – he tried to contain himself – wait a second, passport? You are saying you're not British?

- Not in the slightest. Why?

- How do you do that? – his eyes started to shine -

- What?

- Your English is impecable.

Her face started to turn to red immediately.

- Thank you, that's kind of you. I try.

- You try? Darling, I'm supposed to be the actor, but you, you fooled me. Where are you from then?

- Hungary. Middle-Europe, before you start joking on that you're not hungry.

- I wouldn't – he smiled -, so why are you here? And how did you end up in this pub?

- Well, I came for an international conference at Kingston University on business intelligence about a new software.

- That sounds really interesting. Are you a student?

- No, thank God, no, I just got my Phd, no more studying for a while. – he smiled -

- That sounds so amazing. – his voice dropped – Well, I'm just an actor and..

- What wait, stop it right here. I may pretend that I do not know a speck of your work, because I didn't want you to be treated like a piece of meat, but I've seen some, and they were the most memorable ones I ever have. Many underestimate your field, as it does not involve anything scientific, but do believe me, what you do, what you make people feel through a character needs more mind, more concentration and deepness one can ever posess in sciences.

She got a little flustered, but stopped with the monologue. A slight silence struck between them. They just sat in front of eachother, leaning on the bar, staring at the other's eyes. In this light she could finally study him better. He was tall, not well built, but definately had defined muscles, face shaved, his hair was dark, mid-lenght and in a back-combed fashion, wore a dark blue blouse with some black trousers. Even casually dressed, he looked quite elegant, while she, the wet pile of wreckage felt miserable about not being able to present herself in an at least proper manner. She wore a navy jacket, black thight trousers, same coloured corset-like vest with a white blouse under it which was soaked. She felt petty while her heels were on the floor, because the fabric got cold and she had to take them off, from the fear of catching a cold. When she dismissed the soggy sight of her shoes she looked up at Tom. It all came back to her, how blown away she was, when she first saw him in the cinema and with that the cruel realisation that she looked awful in front of that of an ideal of a man. While scanning him, she realised that he was intensely looking at her with his piercing blue eyes and blushed for blowing her cover of ruthless staring.

- Another round then? It will be on me now, and I do not take a no for and answer, or would you like to disappoint a lady? – she was trying to save some of her dignity after the staring – And I will try to lighten up your mood with the stupid story of how I ended up in this pub.

He smiled and stroke his hair backwards.

- Have it your way, then. – made that devilish smile, while getting his stool closer to her – Do you mind? I can barely hear you.

- Of course not. Two absynthes, with two glasses of water, two spoons and two cubes of sugar, please. – she looked at Tom – I prefer it with its small ceremony.

- I am in your hands.

He glared a sly smile while their drinks were prepared.

- So, straightning the end of my bargain, I was in Budapest, heading with a taxi to the airport. Almost half-way we got stuck in traffic for a while, it wasn't that bad. But the road outside the city to the airport was so bad we got a flat. After half an hour arguing with the driver about not paying the fee for standing in only one place I took my stuff and moved on on foot. If that wasn't enough, the road was muddy and full of puddles, the other cars not only did not want to pick me up, but ran over them, so my overcoat got so muddy, I looked like a hobo. After about three kilometers, or so, finally a bus stopped and picked me up. The driver was kind enough to give me a bag, to put my coat in. When I arrived at the airport they did not want to accept my luggage, hence the muddy coat would stain other baggages. So I had to open up one of mine and put it in, or they'll confiscate it from me. After that there was a problem because of my nationality, because I have a double citizenship. I spent one and a half an hour with these menialities and I had to rush to get on the plane because of them. When I finally arrived to London I was happy, that nothing else happened. I got my luggage pre-sent to the hotel I was supposed to go to, so I would not have to carry them again. Then, I got a taxi and told him an address about 10 blocks away, which was clearly a wrong one, because the paper I wrote the address on was washed away by the rain here, so I couldn't quite get it right. And from that on you know the story.

- Well, you weren't bored.

- Yes, it was quite eventful, I guess.

- I believe this requires a toast, milady. – he lifted his glass – I wouldn't have such a lovely company, if it weren't for the rain.

- To the rain then. – she lifted her glass as well –

- The next round is mine, love. – he winked –

They went along this path until the bottle of absynthe evaporated. It was about time, because the bartender was ready to close. They didn't really notice anything, they just talked and talked, until the crowd slowly disappeared. Although the music's volume dimmed, their seats were just getting closer. His legs were touching hers and they were now leaning in on eachother, talking freely about languages, books, silly little things, everything what just came on their minds. _Stop it_, her mind told her, _you don't even know him, from what you know he could even rape you in a dark alley... it's not rape if it's consesual... STOP IT._ But she couldn't. Not now... _Stop it,_ his mind told him_. She'll think that you go only for one night stands, or take her for granted. You don't even know her, by any means she could even rob you... she could steal my clothes anytime... STOP IT._ Tom looked at the bartender's nerved expression.

- I believe we have to go.

- Oh, yes, I think you're right. Nobody's here, but us.

- Do you have where to go? – his face turned suddenly serious while looking in her eyes –

- If I could get out what I've written on the paper, then, yes. – she started to meddle in her bag –

- Let me see. – he browsed through it several times – I'm, sorry, but this is really smudged and at this light I think I could only make it worse. Look, you could come home with me – _What are you doing Tom?_ – I mean, I have 2 and a half bedrooms, you could make yourself comfortable, I'd just feel terrible to know that you are out on the streets and...

- Yes. –_What are you doing?_ –

- I mean it's okay, if you don't want to, I understand, you don't know me..

- I said yes, Tom. – _You are joking, aren't you? You know he'll be expecting something... He can expect anything he wants... STOP IT_ – I know how a big city can be at night, I don't want to wander around either, thank you so much for offering.

He was shocked. She was being reasonable and agreed at once. He picked up his phone, ordered a taxi and payed the bartender. When the cab arrived he held her close with one hand and covered them both with his jacket with the other untill they got in. It was quite a short ride, but it seemed long enough, as they did not speak to eachother. When they arrived to the apartment, Tom lead her in.

- Are you sure of this? I really do not want to intrude. – _Now having second thoughts, genius?_ –

- You aren't intruding - he smirked - , if you were, I wouldn't have even mentioned it. I'll get you a robe and a towel, so you can finally get out of those soaked clothes – _and take you here and now... STOP IT _– and put them to dry. Feel yourself at home, dear.

He took her jacket and went into another room. The apartment was a pleasant place. It consisted modern and ageless furniture combined with a sophisticated taste. Some pictures of family on a smaller table and smaller norse statues on shelves. She did not want to sit anywhere, so the furniture wouldn't be ruined. As she looked at one of the paintings on the wall, he came in, as said, with a robe and a towel.

- I believe it will fit you well. Why didn't you sit down?

- I didn't want to ruin your furniture. – he shook his head and smiled –

- You are hopeless aren't you? Well take these, and I believe that you'd like a hot shower. It will be the first door to the right, dear. I'll go and make us something to eat, because I'm famished.

- Thank you, Tom. – she kissed his cheek and headed to the bathroom –

_Now what the hell was that?... I was nice to him... Maybe he'll want more... I hope so... STOP IT!_ As she closed the door behind her, Tom, frozen, was staring in that direction. _Tom, there is a naked woman in your shower... And sadly, I'm not in there... TOM... Maybe I should start that food... Maybe you should have let me think instead of you... Maybe I should go in that shower as well... STOP IT!_ He shrugged and went into the kitchen. He put on some water to boil, and made a light sauce with chicken for the pasta. She got off her clothes and stepped into the shower, almost pounding her head to the wall for being stupid. Why did she have to do it. It was not that much of a gesture, but what will he think? She would have chewn on it, but the hot water took away her capability of thought. She thought she'll never get warm that day, but now. Now she was in heaven. After a while she realised that she lost track of time, so she hurrily got out, dried her hair and washed her teeth. Luckily she had always some emergency stuff, like a toothbrush in her bag. She stepped out the room and smelled the delicious smell of Tom's cooking.

- Where can I put these?

- Ah, you're done? Got warm enough?

- Yes, thank you I almost got carried away, it was so nice to have a normal temperature again. – _Yes, there, insinuate that you may have masturbated in his shower, wonderful job _–

- Here, there's the dryer next to the pantry, dear. Just put them in, and I'll take care of it.

After he switched off the gas under the sauce, he went to the dryer to wind up the temperature of the room. _Oh, dear God she was wearing suspenders and stockings... I should have taken her there and then... Tom, calm yourself down... But she's naked under those robes now... STOP IT!..._

He was clearly flustered, when he came out. By that time, she put on some plates on the table.

- Sorry, I thought I could do something, while you are such a great host.

- You don't need to do that, you are my guest, and I like to please my guests – _And I'd like to please you even more_ ... she looked at her with that devilish grin again –

He brought the food to the table. And they started talking, like in the pub again. They weren't seated that close this time, none of them knew if it'd be proper, as she was only in a robe.

- Tom, this is terrific, you are a wonderful cook. – _I'd kneel, just because of this... STOP IT!_ –

- Oh, this is just something I picked up since living alone.

- Now, don't be that modest, many women I know, who live alone can't tell the difference between a frying pan and a bowl.

He laughed. _I could show you my other hidden talents... STOP IT!_

- I must admit that I am still not sleepy. If you want to, though, I could show you to a room. – _Mine would be perfect... STOP IT! _–

- I'm not ready to turn in either. Do you have french cards?

- Yes, I have, what would you like to play?

- Remi would be nice, do you know Remi? – _Or strip poker... STOP IT WOMAN!_ –

- Yes, my parents taught me Remi when I was young.

- Wonderful, then you should get the cards and I'll wash the dishes, untill then.

- No, I can't let you do that... – she put her hand on his –

- Please, that is the least, for you letting me stay.

- Well, I can't deny a wish of my lady then.

He grinned, kissed her hand and went for the cards. _What the hell was that, Tom? What are you doing? You still don't know what she could do... Oh, but I want to find out... TOM... SHUT UP!_

She went to the sink and started to wash the dishes. _Stay calm now, he just kissed your hand it's not a big of a deal. He's done that before, who knows how many women fell for this already... Well, I hope he wants me to fall for it as well... STOP IT!... SHUT UP! _As she finished the dishes he already setted the coffee table in the living room for the game.


	3. The robe

- Do you like crisps? – he asked as he got a bowl out for the package –

- They are the kryptonite for my continuous diet, yes. – she smiled –

- Well, I believe you have no need for that, so dig in.

She blushed at his words. _So you WERE checking me out?_ As they started playing, their heads got clear. Although they had quite thight rows, it looked like he was winning.

- I must warn you, though, I am a very sour loser.

- Then, I may just have to make it up to you. – he said, as he put down a full win on the table –

- Wait, how... Not again... I'm not playing with you. – she threw her cards on the table – You must be cheating somehow.

- Or I am just simply lucky. – he gave that devilish grin again – Lucky enough to have you here.

- You should be punished for that. – _What did you just say?_ –

- That would be a delight, dear. – _What did you just say?_ –

She froze. _Is he just playing or really wanting something from me?_ The silence was maddening. They sat close to eachother during the game. Their feet were crossed on the other's. He was leaning towards her now. She could feel his breath on her. _Are you going mad, Tom? What will she think?... SHUT UP!_ She felt his hand slowly glide up on her arm onto her neck. She returned the favour, caressed his chest at the opened part of his shirt and dig her nails deep when she felt his breath on her neck. He released a small moan and her head ran full with blood. They were getting dangerously close, the light headed conversation from a moment ago just flew away, as if it didn't even existed. _You have to end this now, he'll think you are an easy whore... I don't care anymore!_ She grabbed his neck with her other hand and pulled him closer. As the distance was getting shorter and shorter between them, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. As their lips parted they were just a breath away...

A phone rang. It was like a wake-up call, they almost jumped when they got out of the trance. The ringing of her phone filled in the silent room. They did not realise, but the Sun has already gotten up. She picked up the phone. _You'll die for this..._

- Hello, yes, who is this?... Simon! – his heart sank hearing a man's name – Thank God! You'll never believe what happened. Do you know the hotel's name I'm supposed to be? Yes, wait a second. – she put the phone on hold – Tom, may I bother you for a pen and paper?

- Yes, sure – he went for a piece of paper and pen to a shelf – here you are.

- Thank you. Ah, I see now, where I was wrong. Yes, I know the reception will be tonight. Yes I have someone to go with. – he sank once more – See you there, then, thank you. Bye!... Sorry for that.

- No problem, who was that?

- That? Simon, my contact here in London at the university. God, it's morning already.

- Yes, it is. So... do you have to leave now?

- Well, I am free for the day, because the reception will be in the evening, but I guess I should get going, to get my muddy clothes cleaned and take care of some paperwork.

He stroke his hair and gathered his courage to ask.

- And who will be your partner?

- My what? Oh, the reception. Noone. I admit I lied to Simon, because he can get rather paternal and wind me up with someone I don't even know. – _you don't even know him either, but you almost slept with him_ –

He smiled with relief.

- I don't want to sound intrusive, but do you want me to go with you? – _What are you doing, Tom?_ –

She did not expect this.

- Are you asking me to take you on a date? – she smirked –

- Well, we I had a wonderful time with you and...

- Yes, of course I'd love to go with you. Though I don't know, I wouldn't want to bore you with these stuff.

- It would not bore me, it sounds really interesting. And at least in the end you wouldn't be _lying_ to your contact.

An awkward silence. They were smiling at eachother, she kneeling at the table with the pen in her hand and he, standing next to the sofa, looking at her. Suddenly he walked out the room.

- Your clothes.

- What?

- Your clothes, they should be dried by now.

- Oh, yes, thank you. – with the sudden realisation that she was almost naked, kneeling on his floor made her blush –

- But I think you'll need another shirt. – he said while bringing them to her – This leeks of beer.

- Oh, yes, sorry. – she blushed even more, remembering her former experience –

- You know what, I'll give you one of mine, this vest looks like a corset anyway, it wouldn't make a difference if it will be too large on you.

He brought a paler blue, than he was wearing and gave it to her. She thanked him and went to the bathroom to get dressed. She got herself together pulling her bunned hair out and leaving it flow. Tom was right, the size of the shirt did not matter and as a bonus, she could smell his scent on the shirt. She got up the robe and towel she used and went out.

- Well, it suits you perfectly, it matches your eyes.

- Thank you. – she smiled – Can get a bag for these?

- Why?

- I want to take them with me to wash them, before you get it back, it is the least I could do for your hospitality. – _and another reason to meet again, if I ACCIDENTLY forget to bring them with me_ –

- No, not at all, you had quite the day, I can't let you do that.

- But...

- No buts, now, let me get you a cab.

- Thank you, Tom.

As the cab arrived he lead her outside and helped her into the car. He went up again to put the towel and robe into the machine. While picking them up, a black piece of lace fell out the pile. It was her suspenders. He gave a wicked smile. _Oh, you hexen, you will be mine._


	4. The dance

The day went boring, as she went into her hotel, showered, sent her clothes to the cleaners, and eventually got to recite her speach over and over again. She was messing up badly, because she couldn't get Tom out of her head.

- Enterprise resource planning systems, as we know gave companies a new technology... to strip for an unknown man the first time you meet him... Gaaah... _Get yourself together woman, you will screw it up!_ I know, I know...

This went on for a while, untill she gave up messing around. I have to do this, I don't want to make a mistake in front of him. This has to be perfect. She said to herself picking up the fourth or fifth mug of coffee. _Yes, it would be if you wouldn't have almost thrown yourself at him at the first given chance._ Shut up! I can't think. _Yes, you are just practicing this newly taken habit of yours_. Shut up!

The afternoon came quickly, as she was hopelessly reciting her speech over and over again. She had to stop and start to get ready for her date. The most of her best clothes were at the cleaners, so she panicked. She got up her bag and ran out to buy a dress from somewhere. She asked the woman at reception where could she find a nice and close store for formal dresses. The woman pointed out a close address, she thanked her and ran off. The store was almost closed and she begged the shop assistant to get her a dress, no matter the cost. The woman smiled and pointed out a short black dress with a deep cleavage.

- The others are not formal enough and the little black dress is a classic appearance.

- Fine, just let me try it on, I'm not sure what my size is.

- My guess would be a six or a five. But our largest is a five.

She tried the dress on. It looked quite decent, but was a little bit thight and left a little too much cleavage.

- How is it, miss?

She opened the curtains and showed to the assistant.

- It suits you quite nicely, gives out your... curves. – _yes, thank you for pointing out that I'm fat _–

- I'll take it, thank you. I'd need the bolero for it as well.

She payed and hurried back to her room to get ready. She thanked herself for exchanging pounds before she got onto the airplane. She showered once again nervously, put on some make-up, a light shade of grey to pop out her eyes, slightly curved her long hair to give it some volume, it wouldn't stay in the form she wanted anyway. She started to put her clothes on. She did not put on a bra, for the dress left that much cleavage, it would just look wrong. She got on another pair of suspenders, since she left her other ones at Tom. She smiled wickedly to herself imagining the face he could have made, when he realised. She got on her shoes and looked at her clock. It was quarter to seven and Tom could be there in any minute. She checked if everything was in her bag, her pendrive with the presentation, her speach, some make-up if it gets messy, some perfume and her phone. The room's phone rang. It was Tom, he was wainting in the lobby. She checked herself out one last time in the mirror. The very dark burgundy lace bolero was a perfect match for the dress.

- Well, it won't get better than this.

She stepped out and made her way to the lobby. As she was walking down the stairs, she saw Tom waiting at the end of them. He looked outstanding in his suit. His hair was combed back again, and he was holding a small box in his hand, eyes glowing as he looked at her. He took her hand and kissed it once again.

- You are breath-taking, my dear.

- You can't complain either. – she winked –

- Here – he handed the small box to her –, a small something to get back some of my masculinity, since you are taking me to a date.

- You shouldn't have. – she opened the box – Oh, chocolate, thank you, Tom. We should get going though – _although I'd rather just take you back to my room_ – since I will be the main auditor.

- Well, – he lent his arm to her to grab on with a grin – let's move on then.

As they arrived at the reception glances were thrown at them immediately. Their coats were taken and went into the aula. It was decorated nicely, white drapes everywhere and there was a live band playing softly in the background. The tables were set in front of the podium and waiters were cruising to satisfy all guests' needs. There was an open bar at the other end of the room for the ones who wanted more, than champaigne. A grey haired man approached them.

- Ah, our guest of honour, you arrived! – he greeted them with a thick scottish accent -

- Hello, Simon. – she shook hands with him – Simon, I would like you to meet my guest, Tom.

- Nice to meet, you I'm dr. Simon McGrath.

- Tom Hiddleston.

- Let me lead you to your seats.

- No, thank you, I don't want to sit down yet. I'm nervous.

- I understand. Well your table is the one in the middle at the front row. I have to move on to greet other guests. I'll see you at the table.

- See you. – her voice now lost all of its dignity trembling those short words –

- Are you that nervous, dear?

- Yes, sorry, I hate talking in front of people.

- You don't have to be sorry, here, let's get something to drink.

He held her by her waist and lead her to the open bar. He ordered two shots of absynthe with water and sugar.

- Maybe the small ceremony of it will lighten you up.

He was a gentleman. They sat down to their table and chatted. Simon brought some other BI specialists, acquainted them untill the head of the university went on the podium. He gave his speech, greeted everyone and asked Tünde to come up. Tom squeezed her hand and winked at her while she stood up.

The speech went surprisingly well. After the first few sentences she got into the run of it and even started joking. Although her speech was half an hour long, at the end, everyone stood up and clapped.

- You were amazing. – he whispered in her ear –

- Thank you, I was afraid I'll mess it up.

- Well you didn't. You kept your calm and done it marvelously. Cheers! – he lifted his glass –

- Cheers. – came from everyone –

The next auditor got up the podium and started his speech.

- Do you think it will be rude to go out a little. I'm still nervous, I need a cigarette.

- I don't think so.

- And coffee, I need coffee.

They stood up, got coffee and went out.

- Light you up, dear?

- Yes, thank you, I think I forgot mine at the hotel. I can't believe it's over.

- You are still shaking – he laughed –

- Yes, I know, as I said, I REALLY hate giving speeches. But now I couldn't care less. I'm glad I'm done with it.

- You don't care about the other auditors? – he smiled mockingly –

- Not at all, Simon begged me for months to even consider coming.

- Well, I must thank him for succeeding.

They talked outside for an hour until they realised that the music was on again inside.

- Ah, great, the boring part is over! – she said and he chuckled at her remark –

- You always tend to surpise me. – he laughed –

- Do you dance?

- Yes, of course. Shall we?

He offered his arm and lead her in. A light waltz was going. He danced well, she noted to herself. _Well, he's an actor, what did you expect?... Dancing naked for one... Stop it, don't be that easy..._ After the waltz a nice irish song played.

- Oh, I know this! – she exclaimed it and sang along - Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road and all the ways to Dublin, a-whack-fol-lol-de-ra. – she grabbed his arm and started to spin around singing –

He was shocked. It this the same woman who a little time ago was nervous about appearing in front of a crowd? They spinned around the dancefloor laughing, breathing heavily, hence the pace. After the end of the song they were still laughing, holding the other's arm.

- How did you know that?

- It was an old bet, that I can't learn the lyrics, so I gave in and done it. It was hard as hell, since I don't have an irish accent and this song is dead without it. At first I couldn't even understand which language he is singing in. Ah, I'm thirsty from all this. Fancy another drink?

- Yes, sure.

He lead her to the bar again. As they were wainting for their drinks a group of young women gathered around them. They were laughing about dresses until they noticed Tom.

- I'm sorry, but aren't you Tom Hiddleston?

- Yes, I am.

- How are you even here? – the girl started tapping his arm and asking several personal questions in a row, not leaving him time to even speak –

- He is a guest here, and mind your manners. Let's move along, dear.

She dragged him away from the table to another spot, where they couldn't be seen.

- I am so sorry for that. I always forget, how known you are. Should have thought that many students will be here as well. I'm sorry, it must be terrible, not having any privacy.

- You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault. It isn't that hard to handle, but I wasn't prepared to be recognised here.

- Yes, but I wanted you to have a good time here, not to be harassed.

- I am having a good time, thanks to you. – the first tacts of a cha-cha started – Are you hearing this? One of my favourite dances. Would you like to?

- Yes.

_What are you doing, Tom? The cha-cha is one of the most sensual dances in the world. You are going to get carried away again... SHUT UP!_ They stepped on the dancefloor once again. As he held her as close as possible, her blood pressure rose. They did not stay that way for too much time, since the dance steps needed them to part. But when they got closer, his breath on her neck made her skin tingle. As they stepped the last part of the dance he kissed her neck and as a response she let out a small moan and deepend her nails into his back. Another irish song started but they stood the way they were from the former one. Her breath was heavy and could not move. He smiled slyly and asked:

- Do you want go?

- Yes, but I'll have to run errands at first – she came out of the trance she was in –

He smiled as a gentleman and offered her his arm. They went around, said goodbye and thanked Simon for the wonderful evening. She was wondering how could he be all of a sudden a pleasant gentleman in one moment, when he was so sensual in the other. They sat into the cab and were silent during the ride. When they arrived he opened the car's door for her. They stepped into the lobby and Tom stopped.

- Wait a second. – He went to the receptionist and came back with a large bouquet of roses – This is for you, my dear.

- You shouldn't have. – She said as she was holding the roses – Thank you so much.

She leaned in for a hug, but she couldn't resist his touch, she kissed his neck. _What are you doing? Having a good time... You just met him yesterday. SHUT UP! _He held her closer as he noticed her heartbeat rising.

- We should get inside. – looking at the obviously staring receptionist –

So they did. He held her waist as they stepped inside the lift. They stood there like that, not moving, staring at the door until they reached the fifth floor. He opened his door and lead her in gently. She was confused of his intentions from that on. Why didn't he do anything? After a small defeat in her head she asked:

- Can I ask for a vase? I don't want them to get ruined.

- Certainly. – He said not even looking at her. He brought a vase and two glasses of wine. – There, I wouldn't want them to get ruined either. And now, a toast to you. For being such an amazing woman.

- Be careful, or you'll make me blush – she grinned lifting an eyebrow –

- Maybe I want you to.

He gave that devilish smile again while raising his glass. Her stomach was almost in her throat from that last remark. She wanted to keep her calm, but her hands were trembling. As a result she poured a little bit of wine on her while drinking from the glass. She started to look for a napkin, but he was faster.

- Here, let me. – he said as he took out his from his pocket –

He gently got it off her while being careful enough not touching her breasts. She was breathing fast, trying to keep herself calm. He then leaned in and kissed her neck again.

- Believe I left a spot here – he purred –, and here – he breathed in her ears – and here.

He touched her lips with his hand, then taking her face in it. She looked at him and grabbed his neck. He pulled her closer by her waist with his arm, leaving his other hand on her face. The distance between them evapourated and after a small hesitation his lips finally met hers. She was on fire, pulling him closer her hand wandered under his suit. As he deepend the kiss, she immediately left a line of her nails on his back. He moaned and lifted her up, carrying her to his bed. She put her legs around his waist and felt his need for her. He was kissing her heavily, demanding for her toungue. He caressed her thigh and felt her stockings. _Just for me?_

- You are quite fierce one for a small woman.

He breathed kissing her neckline and heading for her breasts. She moaned while he was grabbing her legs. Suddenly she moved and turned them, so she could be on top. She got off her bolero leaving her cleavage uncovered. She held his hands down as she started biting his neck, what he rewarded with a growl. She started to unbutton his shirt with haste and when done, again held his hands down. Starting from his neckline she kissed, bit and caressed his torso. He could not bare it anymore, so he got his hands out of hers, sat up and started to pull down the zip on her dress. She was holding his hair when he went to her neck again. Scarred his back when he kissed her now bare breasts. He took the dress off of her in a feral manner, almost tearing it apart. He switched their position, regaining his dominance. Tom stopped for a moment admiring her body. She wasn't skinny, she had curves and she looked like a goddes in those suspenders. He stood up once again, to get rid of his shirt. He wanted to feel her, not leaving anything in the way. They started kissing again and she was untying his belt. He got rid of his trousers and leaned on her again. He started caressing her breasts with his lips and his hands slipped between her thighs. She gave a loud moan. He liked that and from now on his goal was to make her scream. He wandered off her breasts and headed to her pelvis. He got off her lingerie with his teeth. After that he started where he stopped a moment before. He started licking her clitoris giving her reasons to moan even louder.

- Tom! – she exhaled when he started fingering her –

- Yes, love, scream my name, for what I will do to you will ruin you for any other man.

Right before the moment she could get release he stopped. She looked yearning at him.

- Not now, love, you don't want to spoil the fun.

At his surprise she got up, pushed him on his back and got on top of him. She picked up her bolero and tied his hand to the bed. Before he could say anything she kissed him and grabbed his groin. He moaned. She started to kiss his ear.

- My turn.

She whispered in his ear and bite his neck. She wandered down again to his torso, kissing, licking, biting, scratching him, as she felt him pulsate under her. She took of the remaining of his clothing, leaving nothing to cover his largeness. She started to pull on it, then tasted the tip. He moaned, pleeded for her to let go, but she did not comply. She took him fully, not stopping at his words. When she felt he was about to come, she stopped and started all over from his neck again. After the third time of this she let him go.

- Now you'll pay.

He said and he turned her. He was holding her hands to her legs with one hand and caressing her between her thighs with the other. He bit her calve and let her hands go. He held her hips and penetrated her. She moaned out loud as he filled her up thightly. He started with a gentle stance, then escalated into a fast pace. As she couldn't do anything she was almost ripping the bed cushions. As he started to rub her clitoris hard, she let out a faint scream and a moan.

- Is that you can do? – he stopped – Scream or I will not allow your release! – he growled –

- Yes! Tom! Don't stop, please!

- Better.

He said with a devilish smile and he started over again with a slow pace, grabbing her breast. She was moaning, seeing stars as he started to rub her again. He could not slow down this time though, pushing and rubbing more aggressively. As he felt he was about to come, he pushed once very hard and pulled her even closer, making her come as well. She was screaming his name at first but muttering from that on. She could not say a decent word. Nor did he. When it was over, he let her go, falling next to her. Breathing heavily he pulled her close and kissed her untill they fell asleep.


	5. Breakfast

Despite not sleeping for two days she woke up earlier. Her head was spinning while she sat up. She was putting together what happened last night. Reciting, then the speech, reception and Tom. Tom... She smiled to herself. She looked at her right. He was there. _Good, it would be a shame if I'd just dreamt it_. She gave him a light kiss on his cheeks and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. She was washing her teeth. _Well wonderfully done, girl. Can you hear that? The last speck of your decency just hushed out the windows... Oh, stop it! I don't really care anymore... Well you should, because missy, you were in bed with a famous man and this may be the last when you see him... But he was the one who asked me out, remember?... Well yes, but if you recall, you almost gave in at the first given opportunity. You were a sure one, he just wanted to finish the job... Very fine job, that is... Honestly woman, you acted like a cheap whore. He may even want you to leave as he gets up. _She stopped for a moment and buried her face in her hands. _He knows you can't stay in London forever...Gaah, you're right he'll think I'm cheap... I should go_...

- No.

- No what? Tom? You-you're awake?

- I did hear you, dear. As much as I enjoy hearing you talk to yourself, I don't like that you are calling yourself cheap. And answering your conscience, no, I did not want to just finish the job. And by the way a very nice use of words, I may have to write it down. – her face turned into a deep red –

- Tom, I... just mumbling, you don't have to listen to...

- Yes, I have to. As in I do know, you can't stay here forever, but if you'd like, it does not have to end then. – she looked up at him – Or do you?

- No.

- That's settled then. I was unsure of telling you, not seeming too needy, but I have to admit, your concerns pulled a rock off my shoulders. – he held her close – You see, I was dying to kiss you since your monologue in the pub.

She kissed him compassionately after his last remark. his stomach growled.

- I'm sorry – she laughed - , I tend to get hungry after such a delirious night.

- Do you like scrambled eggs? I'll make breakfast for you. And before you try to resist only the eggs was the question, the other one just to let you know.

- Fine – he grinned -, then if I'll must comply, yes, I love scrambled eggs. You can find everything in the fridge and spices on the shelf above the stove.

- Thanks. – she kissed his nose and joyfully went outside – Don't peek.

- I'll take a shower then.

He said as he closed the door. She put on a coffee, then broke the eggs and mixed them with salt, pepper, mustard and thyme. She fried some onions and cold-cut in the pan, then poured the eggs on it. After the first side got done, she flipped it carefully, so it wouldn't brake and when the other was good enough she turned off the gas. Got out some plates, cuttlery and bread, chopped some vegetables to decorate the plates and took off the coffee. She now realised that she was ready quite early, so she headed to get Tom.

She knocked, went in, wanted to tell him that the meal is ready, but froze at the sight of him. He was with his back at her, water pouring down his defined muscles and wonderfull arse. _What_ _is wrong with you, you've already seen him yesterday? Don't you..._ She touched his back. He turned around smiling. She kissed him passionately, not caring about the robes she had on her. When he felt his back collide with the wall his head ran full with blood. He stripped her fast of her robes throwing them on the ground. She deepend her nails into his chest as he grabbed her ass. He moaned loudly and started biting her neck while wandering with one hand between her tights. She was moaning his name and pulling on his penis hard and fast. He grabbed her and put her onto a taller part of the shower. She bit his neck real hard when she felt him penetrate her so suddenly. He did not start with a slow pace this time, the heat of her sudden attack drove him away and could not help himself. He put one of her legs on his shoulders and started playing with her clit. She was shouting his name, leaving long scars on his back.

- Don't you go without me, love.

He said as he pulled out suddenly. He let her leg down showing her hands to his pulsating hardness. She pulled on it, leaned forward and started teasing it with her toungue. She knew he was getting impatient as she felt his hips constantly demanding into her mouth. Finally she took him fully leaving him to growl fiercely. As she continued he could feel him get harder until he almost got over the point of release. He lifted her up turned her over and pushed inside of her with rush. She held herself with her hands at the wall, while Tom was grabbing her breasts and making her his in the fullest. He left her breasts and held her hip to pull her even closer as he started rubbing between her thighs with a feral manner. She couldn't pronounce a word properly, but his name. She couldn't bare it much longer, screaming, she had an orgasm so strong, its pulls made him come too. After the last strikes he just pulled her closer. Kissing her neck from behind, caressing her breasts.

- You are wonderful. – He whispered in her ear –

- I just wanted to say that breakfast is ready. – _Wow, how much more romantic can you be, talking about food after mind blowing sex_ –

- Ehehe. Then let's not leave it get cold... well colder – He smirked –

He turned off the water and she picked up the soaked robe.

- I soaked another one of yours. I swear I'm not doing it on purpose.

- Well, if this is the result, I'll take my chances. – he grinned devilishly and gave her a towel –

He got on one as well and they left the bathroom.

- It's not that cold – she said as she put it in the microwave –

- Great, I can hardly wait to taste it. These already look wonderful. Come here.

He gestured and put her on his lap.

- Please don't feel, like I'm using you. – he whispered as he held her thightly – Promise me.

He looked genuinely concerned and his eyes were reeking of hurt.

- I promise. – she kissed him what he awarded with a warmer expression and a smile –

- Lovely. So what are your plans for London?


End file.
